


Yukina's Blazing Hot Romantic Dinner

by Bass_Line



Series: College AU [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Yukina also gets a new haircut, Yukina's forever going to be a disaster in the kitchen, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: It's literally blazing.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Series: College AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Yukina's Blazing Hot Romantic Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of celebrating Valentine's Day, and what better way to do it than to see hot messes trying to do a nice thing for their significant others?
> 
> Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! Indulge in all the desserts you want because no one's really going to stop you on this day of the year.

"I can do this." Yukina said to herself as she tied up her silver hair, a determined glint in her golden eyes as she glared at the ingredients in front of her. It was Valentine's Day, and she had gotten Sayo and Rinko to distract Lisa until she was done preparing a nice Valentine's dinner for her girlfriend. To ensure that she didn't burn the dorm kitchen into ashes, she had employed Moca and Ran to help her. "For Lisa, I can do anything."

"I'm so glad that I have insurance, I don't need a hefty bill for food poisoning when I already have tuition to pay for." Ran muttered under her breath as Yukina glared at her, displeased with her lack of faith. "Okay look, just because you helped me get a girlfriend doesn't mean that I got to help you save your relationship."

"My relationship's fine, can't I do something romantic for my girlfriend who's a huge sucker for anything cheesy?"

"Yeah but like… it's _you_. No offence Minato-san, but you're gonna fuck this up somehow. Kinda like the microwave incident." Moca commented, earning herself a scowl from Yukina and a chuckle from her best friend. Yukina couldn't believe it, just because she had accidentally melted the insides of the dorm kitchen's microwave oven _once_ , she was getting blacklisted. Besides, that happened during her first year. Neither Moca nor Ran was present to even witness her 'legendary' cooking skills. "Hey, c'mon now. I promised my beloved coffee baby that I'll watch over you so… you can leave it to Moca-chan here."

"Is that Sayo-san's permanent nickname now? Because if it is, I'm going to convince her to dump you and get a girlfriend that _doesn't_ give cringy nicknames." Ran shuddered, much to Moca's bemusement. Yukina groaned, she never understood why Sayo tolerated someone like Moca, especially since she called the bread-loving guitarist a 'spawn of a gremlin and a troll'.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I wholeheartedly agree with Mitake-san."

"Dude, it's an inside joke kinda thing. I'm not going 'round calling Tsugu a lovable coffee dork."

"Middle school, second year."

"Damn it, this is why you should never impress your girlfriend's best friend around your own best friend."

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me that vet students don't get their own pets?!" Sayo sighed, how was it that so many people had that misconception? They made pets feel better through medicine, not adoption. Rinko said nothing, shuffling beside Lisa while trying her best to not look uncomfortable. Not that the company made her feel that way, but the stares that she was getting from passer-bys did. "But you're gonna get a dog once you graduate or something right?"

"That's the plan, but finding a place that allows pets will be slightly harder." Sayo replied, with Lisa nodding her head approvingly. Rinko smiled in response, hoping that it was enough to show that she had been paying attention to them. "I'm not sure if Aoba-san wants to live with me, I bet Hina does though."

"Oh, you two can live with Moca and Tsugumi!"

"The rent would be impossibly ridiculous though." Sayo gave Lisa a deadpan glance, which Lisa took in stride. Rinko said nothing, visualising a future with Ako, who was in her third year of high school. She sighed, it would be a while for that future to even materialise, but at least she could rest easy that Ako loved her dearly. So much so that she locked Sayo in a locker just to get some private time together. Needless to say, the couple was banned from hand holding during rehearsals since then. "What about you Imai-san? Have you thought about living together with Minato-san?"

"Oh please, we're neighbours. We can see each other whenever we want." Lisa scoffed, something both Sayo and Rinko found it uncharacteristic. They had expected Lisa to gush about her plans to move in with Yukina, and maybe about how Yukina really needed to start learning how to do housework. Instead, the bassist sighed.

"Imai-san… are you… okay?" Rinko decided to inquire about Lisa's wellbeing, since it was obvious to even the emotionally distant Sayo that something was wrong. Lisa shrugged, mustering a weak smile. "Did Minato-san… do something to make… you upset…?"

"Not really… just…" Lisa sighed again, wondering if she should unload her concerns onto her friends. It was Valentine's Day, and the last thing she wanted to do was to ruin their day with her depressing feelings. "Sometimes I feel that I put in way more effort into my relationship with Yukina."

"It didn't seem that way." Sayo remarked, genuinely surprised to hear such words. From what she had observed, Yukina and Lisa were all over each other during rehearsals. More specifically, it was Lisa being all over Yukina, with the latter enjoying the affection given. _'Actually now that I think about it, I can see why Imai-san thinks that way.'_

"Have you… talked to her about… it?"

"I _want_ to, but I just don't know how to bring it up! It's not like we went from childhood friends to lovers! We became best friends with benefits _before_ moving to the lover stage!"

"And that's a problem because…?"

"Because _I'm_ the one who suggested we become friends with benefits after she told me that she didn't know how she felt for me, and _I'm_ the one who confessed again after fucking for a while!" Sayo and Rinko said nothing, all they knew was that Lisa and Yukina spent a year together as friends with benefits (both in bed and in the kitchen) then they officially got together. They didn't know the specific details of their complicated relationship, and the current conversation just confirmed that they were better off not knowing.

"... Imai-san, how about we go to an accessory store to help Shirokane-san choose something for Udagawa-san?" Sayo had to distract Lisa somehow, Yukina had begged them to give her at least a few hours to prepare dinner for Lisa. Sayo wasn't sure why she needed hours just to prepare instant mushroom soup, curry pasta and cheesecake that was bought from a patisserie, but she wasn't one to question Yukina's reasons. _'Minato-san better save her relationship with Imai-san, I don't want to get myself further involved in this mess…'_

* * *

"Okay, _no_. How did you just melt that bowl?! You _did_ just pour hot water into that instant soup mix right?!" Ran screeched at Yukina, who was staring in horror at the sight. She may have failed many subjects in high school, but even _she_ knew that boiling hot water didn't cause bowls to melt. "How are you this much of a culinary disaster?!"

"Oh, the bowl used isn't meant for hot stuff. Guess the number's important huh?" Moca explained, using a wet cloth to lift up the plastic bowl and glance at its half melted base. "Um… it says 'three' on it."

"You mean plastic bowls have numbers on them?" Yukina asked, receiving looks of disbelief from Ran and Moca. Sure, Moca may not know what the numbers meant, but at least she knew that there were numbers on plastic products. Except plastic bags, but everyone knew that heat and plastic bags don't mix. "So three means that it can only be heated up three times?"

"... No. Just, no." Ran muttered to herself, exiting the kitchen. She was done with Yukina's questions, Lisa had truly spoilt her. Yukina herself blinked, she was fairly sure that she didn't insult Ran in any way. She chose not to pursue Ran, she wasn't going to stop her if Ran decided to not want any part of her plans.

"Hey uh, Minato-san? Is it me, or does it smell ashy in here?" Moca asked, sniffing for the source of the smell. Yukina frowned, why wasn't anything going to plan? She had chosen the simplest dishes she thought she could prepare, and even got Sayo to approve of it. She whirled around, nearly knocking a pot of fire off the stove and to the floor. "Oh wow, a bonfire in a pot. You're amazing~"

"We should put that out." Yukina replied, searching for the fire extinguisher. She didn't expect the kitchen to be in flames, hence why she didn't prepare one nearby. She managed to locate one near Misaki's dorm room, though she had a feeling that Misaki had prepared it after hearing about her gesture for Valentine's Day. Once Moca extinguished the flames in the pot, both girls heaved a sigh of relief. They had prevented an actual disaster from happening, and the fire alarm surprisingly didn't go off at all. All should be well… yet Yukina could still smell that familiar ash smell near her. "... Aoba-san, didn't you put the fire out?"

"Sure did, why?" Moca asked, sniffing the air again. She wrinkled her nose, understanding where Yukina was coming from. "Oof, something's _still_ burning."

"Forget that, what am I going to do for dinner now?" Yukina sighed, the curry pasta was now charcoal and the soup mix was all over the counter, with plastic mixed in. Only the cheesecake was still safe, given that it was still in the refrigerator. "I can't just present cake to Lisa!"

"Oh! Yukina-senpai, Moca-chan!" Kasumi cheerily greeted, standing at the kitchen's entrance that gave her a good view of the mess. "You two are missing out on the cake!"

"What cake?"

"A really tasty cheesecake from that place that has long lines! There's still some, but you gotta hurry!" Yukina paled, storming over to the refrigerator. She threw the refrigerator's door open, with it being empty. Moca felt bad for Yukina, but she wanted to eat cake. With that, she slunk out of the kitchen while Yukina hurled curse words at the innocent machine. "Um… Yukina-senpai?"

"What?!" Kasumi gulped, Yukina was basically snarling at her at that point. Never had she seen the usually composed woman in a frenzy, she usually kept her emotions hidden behind a really sturdy mask after all.

"... Your hair's on fire?"

* * *

"Shirokane-san, keep Imai-san busy. I need to help Minato-san out as she had run into some… troubles with her surprise." Sayo whispered to Rinko, who nodded in response. Lisa was looking at clothes, though it wasn't clear if it was for herself or Yukina. "I don't care what you do, just don't let her return to the dorms before I tell you it's okay."

"... Did she… burn the… kitchen again?"

"I wish. She burnt her own hair, luckily Ichigaya-san salvaged it." Sayo explained, shrugging at Rinko's horrified expression. "No one was hurt, except her pride."

"What are you two doing over there?" Lisa asked, noticing that Sayo and Rinko were whispering away from Lisa. Rinko started to panic, she had difficulty coming up with a believable lie on the spot. In fact, it raised even more suspicions. "Are you two hiding something from me?"

"We were just talking about NFO." Sayo casually replied, unsuccessful in her attempt to smooth Lisa's suspicions. "Alright fine, I was suggesting to Shirokane-san that we should hack into your account because you're a horrible healer."

"How dare you! I'm at Level 46! You should be hacking into Yukina's account, she's only at Level 17!" Rinko breathed a sigh of relief, Lisa sounded like she believed Sayo's lie. She felt bad for lying, but it wasn't every day that Yukina took the initiative to plan a surprise for her girlfriend. A surprise that was (literally) in flames, but it was the thought that counted. "Besides, we're just casual players! Not complete addicts like you, Sayo!"

"I'm still at Level 90, so there." Sayo smirked, she had spent months grinding on NFO just to attain such a high level. Her phone vibrated constantly, most likely Yukina spamming SOS messages. "Anyways, I promised Hina that I'll hang out with her. I'm taking my leave now."

"Okay, bye!" Rinko expected Lisa to question why Sayo didn't spend the earlier half of the day with Hina. She was surprised at how quickly Sayo left them, she didn't think that Yukina would be in _that_ much trouble. "Oh by the way Rinko, I saw a top that I think would be perfect for you!"

"Y-You did…?" Rinko steeled herself, Sayo had just told her to do _anything_ to keep Lisa busy. If it meant being her personal doll, then she would resign herself to such fate. Lisa nodded eagerly, holding up a frilly pink top for the keyboardist to see. "U-Um… if I try it, will you spend hours on me?"

"I can spend _weeks_ with you if you wanna!"

"That's… good to… know…?"

* * *

"I'm back." Lisa called out, entering her dark dorm room. She sighed, assuming that Yukina was out. She wouldn't be surprised, Yukina once mentioned that there were 24/7 studios and that the night rates were unbelievably cheap. It was normal for Yukina to spend her nights practicing, hence why Lisa didn't see any cause for alarm. "Now where's the light switch…?"

"Hi." Upon turning on the switch, Yukina was there, waiting patiently for Lisa to come back. Thanks to Sayo, Yukina had some food to present for her Valentine's dinner. Even though it was mostly takeaways from a family restaurant. "How was shopping with Rinko and Sayo?"

"It's… fine." Lisa couldn't believe her eyes, did Yukina seriously ignore her messages just to prepare a romantic dinner for her? She knew what day it was, but she didn't think that Yukina would care about it. Or even remember it, after all she only cared about Roselia and music. "Um… is this…?"

"For Valentine's Day? Definitely." Yukina smiled, was Lisa impressed? She scanned for such signs on her girlfriend's expression, pleased that Lisa was touched at the gesture. Now all she needed to do was to come clean that she had burnt the original dinner and part of her hair, but at least she saved two slices of the cheesecake with the help of Ran. "Lisa, I'm sorry that I don't notice all those times you apply makeup for me. I'm sorry that I don't notice the way you style your hair depending on the kinds of date you bring me to. I'm sorry that I don't express my love and gratitude for you with words."

"Yukina…" Lisa didn't know what to say, she didn't expect Yukina to apologise. She also didn't expect her to express her feelings with a dinner that was mostly from a family restaurant, in fact she was expecting Yukina to treat the day like any other day. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Yukina internally groaned, why did she ask _that_ question of all questions. Nothing was made by her hand, and they were all chosen by Sayo. Even the cheesecake was what Sayo had recommended. Lisa said nothing, making her way to Yukina's side. The vocalist was soon engulfed in a tight bear hug, not that she minded much. "... Is that a yes?"

"I love it! But…" Lisa's hand combed through Yukina's now shoulder length silver hair, the faint smell of smoke coming from her hair. "... Yukina, did you burn your hair?"

"... Does it not suit me?"

"Yukina, you can shave your whole head and I'll still say that you look adorable." Lisa grinned, nuzzling her right cheek against Yukina's left. Yukina breathed a sigh of relief, turns out everything went well for her. "Wait… is this why the kitchen's so charred?!"

"I was hoping that you didn't see it."

"Yukina, I have to pass by the kitchen in order to get to our room.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some questions arising from this story such as how Yukina helped Ran get a girlfriend. That will be explained in the next story of this series, which happened before this particular story.
> 
> It's going to be another trainwreck in the next story.


End file.
